La verdad sobre los Ryddle
by naraya vector
Summary: Lo subi de nuevo aunque muy cambiado y con buen formato, ( eso creo). Un antes y un despues del misterio de la muerte de los Ryddle. Les advierto que no soy buena con los summary, asi que sera mejor que la lean y que por piedad o por lo que mas quieran, o


Disclaimer: como es lógico si estos personajes fueran míos esta historia no habría sido inventada. Son de mi querida, adorada, e imaginativa JK ROWLING entre otras entidades. No señorita, no tengo animo de lucro ni de plagio ni de nada por el estilo.  
  
  
  
LA VERDAD SOBRE LOS RYDDLE  
  
  
  
- Mis estimados alumnos - comenzó el señor Dippet, profesor y director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.- esta es la ceremonia de despedida, la ultima vez que pisareis este colegio como alumnos. Siete años, siete largos años en los que hemos pasado todo tipo de dificultades, aunque también tuvimos alegrías. Este año mi discurso sera breve, ya que el año pasado a tres alumnos se desmayaron...  
  
  
  
Todos los presentes en la sala estaban muy atentos a lo que aquel viejo chivo decía, al fin y al cavo era su graduación. Aunque no todos estaban muy atentos, cierto joven, bastante guapo, he de añadir, estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos......  
  
-Voy a vengarme, ese desgraciado se va a enterar, nadie se ríe de....  
  
- Eh! Voldie que ya ha terminado, nos vamos a las fiesta, ¿te vienes?  
  
  
  
El chico reacciono en seguida,  
  
- A claro vamos Samantha!!!!!! Dijo amarrándola del brazo con cierta brusquedad.  
  
  
  
Después del baile el chico de cabellos oscuros , se dirigió hasta su habitación en la casa Slytherin. Seria la ultima vez que dormiría con aquellos estúpidos compañeros a los que odiaba, la última vez, que ocultaría su cuerpo tras un dosel verde...  
  
  
  
Aquel colegio había supuesto para él, el inicio de un nuevo modo de vivir, pensar y soñar. Gracias al profesor " Last" se había iniciado en las artes oscuras, su pasión.. Sabia lo que iba a hacer cuando saliera, mañana por la tarde en el expreso de Hogwarts. No pensaba volver al orfanato, iría directamente a Hangleton, para iniciar su carrera como el gran y temido Lord Voldemort, por fin se desprendería de aquellos estúpidos nombres, " Tom Marvolo Ryddle ."  
  
  
  
Casi sin provocarlo cayo en un profundo y placentero sueño, todo era perfecto, faltaban días escasos para que su vida diera un giro de 180º, dentro de unos años muchos magos temerían decir su nombre, nadie sobre la faz de la tierra seria capaz de derrotarlo... A la mañana siguiente, se levantó con muchas ganas de comerse el mundo, ese seria su día, su ultimo día.  
  
  
  
Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, casi sin darse cuenta de que Samantha Hallivell le seguía muy de cerca. Sam era una chica común y corriente, era hija de muggles. Solo tenia un defecto, amaba a Tom Ryddle. Este seria su ultimo día en Hogwarts, seguramente el ultimo día en su vida que lo vería. No pensaba dejarlo así sin mas, tenia que contarle la verdad.... Tom se sentó en su mesa, y Sam apareció como de la nada, algo pensativa.  
  
- Tom he de decirte algo antes de llegar a Londres  
  
- ¿qué es eso tan importante, por que no ahora?  
  
- Me gustaría decírtelo en la intimida  
  
- Vaya, una sangre-sucia intimando con migo.  
  
- Eres un cretino Tom Ryddle.  
  
  
  
La chica se fue llorando desconsoladamente del gran comedor, y se fue directa a su habitación para preparar sus cosas. Tom se quedo igual, desayunando con todo gusto, aunque le molestaba tener que ser tan cruel con Sam, al fin y al cabo ella era preciosa.... ¡ Pero que decía, el futuro Voldemort el mago tenebroso mas temido, ablandado por una estúpida sangre- sucia!¿un momento era ablandamiento o estaba enamorado de Sam?  
  
  
  
Bien, tiempo, no podía permitirse el lujo de tener aquel desliz, su carrera seria impecable desde el principio al final, no convenía andar con tropiezos desde primer momento. Casi sin notarlo pasó la mañana y ya estaban a punto de partir en la estación de Hosmeade.  
  
  
  
Tom se dirigió a uno de los compartimentos finales, porque era donde se solía estar Sam, tenia que hablar muy seriamente con ella. Y ahí estaba ella, leyendo un libro muggle llamado Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, al leer ese nombre un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿quién seria el tal Potter y porque le afectaba oír su nombre?, después lo averiguaría, ahora lo primero era aquella chica.  
  
- ¿qué haces? Pregunto Tom con el tono mas dulce que tenia  
  
- para ti nada, estoy entreteniéndome con tonterías muggles, nada que te interese al fin y al cabo.  
  
- eso no es del todo cierto, ¿qué me querías decir?  
  
- ahora nada, antes que estaba enamorada de ti .  
  
Aquello fue demasiado, Tom puso una cara muy rara y Sam se rió  
  
- Vaya, tu Tom Marvolo Ryddle alias " Voldie" impresionado, esto es de foto.  
  
- La verdad es que yo también te amo, Samantha Halliwell .  
  
  
  
La chica contorsiono los labios en una hermosa sonrisa que derritió al mago mas poderoso, este también sonrió y ambos se besaron. Todo el viaje del tren fue muy romántico, Tom disfrutaba de aquello, tenia muy claro lo que iba a hacer en cuento viera los edificios... Al caer la tarde, la ciudad de Londres se empezó a vislumbrar, era el momento.  
  
- Sam tengo algo que decirte  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- hemos de dejarlo  
  
-¿Ya? Solo llevamos horas saliendo, que he hecho mal??  
  
- Tu nada eres perfecta, pero yo no puedo seguir, es un tema personal.  
  
- No Tom esta vez no me manejarás ¿qué haces, por que sacas la varita?  
  
- Imperius .Un rayo de luz perforo el cuerpo de la adolescente que quedo como flotando en una nube.  
  
- Nunca has amado a Tom Ryddle  
  
- Si lo amo  
  
- No nunca  
  
- Si lo amo, y lo amare hasta el final de mis días  
  
- Por favor no Sam  
  
- Si Tom te amo, y te seguiré aya donde vayas.  
  
Tom se acerco a la chica y la beso de la forma mas dulce que sus labios le permitían en ese momento. Se separo de ella a una distancia prudencial y dijo  
  
- Te amare hasta el final de los tiempos Samantha Halliwell, Avada Kedavra!  
  
  
  
Un rayo de luz verde ilumino la estancia, de pronto el expreso se Hogwarts paró, Tom salió, evitando las miradas y los saludos de sus compañeros, había convertido su placa de prefecto en un traslador, que lo llevaría directo al Caldero Chorreante. Amaba con toda su alma a Sam pero su futuro era lo primero, y no se puede pretender ser fuerte si tu alma es débil. Mañana partiría, ya que Hangleton se encontraba a un día de distancia. Se alojó en el numero cuatro, una habitación bastante confortable. El día llego, y con este su momento, partió sin detenerse, justo a la caída de la tarde llegó a la aldea, en lo alto de esta , coronando el cielo se hallaba la mansión de los Ryddle. Bastante pretenciosa para su gusto, subió la colina, ya era la hora de cenar.  
  
  
  
- Alohomora! La puerta se abrió sin mas problema, al entrar había una gran escalera de caracol, a la izquierda se oían ruidos, aquella era la casa de su padre, su madrastra y su hermanastro.  
  
- Buenas, familia, dijo con una sonrisa picara, ha vuelto el hijo prodigo.  
  
Los tres se dieron la vuelta con brusquedad  
  
- ¿Que haces?  
  
- Vengo a que me invites a cenar, "Papá". ¿O acaso ya no te acuerdas de tu hijo el anormal?  
  
- Hijo, no nos hagas nada, siéntate y cena si quieres.  
  
- Un anormal como él jamás, se sentará a la mesa con migo. - respondió el hijo de los Ryddle.  
  
- agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero no vengo a llenarme la tripa como un cerdo. Creo que si no recuerdo mal, tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿no es así?, "Padre". Dijo Tom con sorna.  
  
- Al menos deja que ellos se vayan, tu deuda es conmigo, ellos no tienen culpa, por favor ¡ Ten Piedad!.  
  
- ¿Piedad?, Tu que abandonaste a mi madre porque sangre mágico corría por sus venas, tu que te has olvidado de mi, me pides ¿Piedad?. Pues yo te contesto que Lord Voldemort no conoce esa palabra, ni su significado, así que hasta aquí nuestra conversación. ¡ Avada Kedavra!  
  
  
  
Dicho esto una luz verde iluminó la estancia, y aquellos, que por unos instantes habían sido su única familia, yacían en el suelo, muertos. Ahora su única familia, serían los mortifagos.  
  
  
  
Salió de la casa, no era conveniente que nadie lo viese, miró hacia una pequeña casa, la fea cara del que sin duda sería el jardinero, estaba pegada a la ventana, con mirada amenazante, ¡ Estúpido muggle!,pensó que matarlo seria una buen idea, para no dejar pistas, pero no lo hizo. Era mucho el trabajo que a partir de ahora le esperaba. Eso si, se prometió a sí mismo, que aquel hombre, algún día, moriría bajo su varita, la de aquel- que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, nadie, jamás se atrevería a amenazar a Lord Voldemort.  
  
******  
  
Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado, lo he reformado, ya que no me gustaba la anterior versión y he añadido cosas nuevas, en fin, para aquel que lo desee, también esta traducida al ingles, aunque sinceramente, creo que aunque ustedes sepan ingles no la podrán entender, esta horriblemente traducida. Para cualquier duda, o comentario, critica o simplemente por gusto, dejen un R&R.  
  
PULSA ESE BOTÓN, POR PIEDAD. 


End file.
